Happily Ever After
by ThompsonPerfection
Summary: After several years of dating, Maka starts to suspect Soul is cheating on her, with Liz! Or what else can a secret call mean? Is Soul really cheating on Maka or is he planning something for her? Sorry, I suck at summaries. I hope you like it! Review please! :D


This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

I don't own Soul Eater. :'(

* * *

It was an ordinary day, like the others, in Death City. In Soul and Maka's apartment everything was cool. Blair had moved to another apartment and Soul and Maka's relationship was going pretty good. They had been dating for about 4 years now. There was just one thing that perturbed Maka's head: Why did Soul pass talks secretly with Liz Thompson? Are they dating?

"Soul! Breakfast is ready!" Maka yelled to Soul, who was still at their bedroom.  
"Um… going!" Soul yelled back as he cover his phone.  
Maka knew something was going on. She had heard Soul talk almost every day to Liz; but that day she decided to hear from behind the door.  
"Yea…right…Maka should know nothing about this… ok… bye Liz…" Soul said as he hung up the phone.  
Maka was afraid, was Soul cheating on her?  
'They had a great relationship. Those had been 4 fantastic years. School had already ended. They had all graduated with honors, which was a miracle for Patty and Black Star. Why would Soul leave her? Didn't he love her?' This and more thoughts passed through Maka's head, but she would act as if nothing.  
Suddenly Maka heard Soul's footsteps and ran towards the kitchen.  
"Morning babe" Soul said, as he came out of their bedroom and kissed Maka's cheek.  
"Morning" Maka said, trying to keep her voice tone, " breakfast is served."  
"Thanks babe" Soul said as he grabbed his breakfast and sat down.

-time skip-  
When they arrived at Shibusen, they notice there was something missing. It was Black Star.  
"Where could Black Star be?" Soul asked Maka, as they walked up the stairs.  
"I don't know, maybe Shinigami send him on a mission with Tsubaki" Maka answered.  
"Yes they are on a mission" Sora said, as she walked towards them.  
Sora was Maka's older sister. She was totally different from Maka. She had brown hair, bright blue eyes, and, unlike Maka, she had big breasts.  
"You scared me Sora" Maka said as age hugged her sister. "How do you know that?"  
"Well," Sora began, "this days Shinigami is sending everybody on missions, since we have nothing to do. And also he came out screaming that he would catch a lot of Kishin eggs" Sora ended.  
"Oh so on a mission?" Soul said, as he felt he was being ignored by the Albarn sisters.  
"Yes, he went on a mission, didn't you just heard Soul?" Maka questioned him.  
"Ok, um… Sora have you seen Liz?" Soul finally asked.  
"I think she's with Kid at Stein's classroom" Sora said.  
"Ok, well…bye babe…see ya later" Soul said to Maka, kissing her cheek and leaving her with Sora.

"What was that?" Sora asked Maka.  
"I don't know Sora, but I think Soul is cheating on me with Liz" Maka said sadly.  
Sora saw her little sister was sad and came with an idea.  
"Hey Maka why don't we go to see what's happening with those two and see if you are correct?" Sora said to Maka.  
"Not a bad idea Sora, I hope that my suspicion isn't correct" Maka said sadly, as they walked towards Stein's class.

-at Stein's class-  
"Ok Soul, what is this all about that you wanted us to come?" Liz asked as Soul came in.  
"Yea Soul, what's going on?" Kid asked with a bit of curiosity.  
"Well guys, you both know I have been dating with Maka for like 4 years and…" Soul stopped.  
"And what Soul? Tell us!" Liz demanded.  
"Um… I want to ask her to get married with me…" Soul said as he placed his hands on his pockets.  
"I knew it! I knew this day would come!" Liz screamed excited.  
"Shut up Liz! I don't want her to hear!" Soul almost yelled to her.  
"Ok, ok. But why did you came to us?" Kid asked.  
"You're my friends, I hoped you would help, and Black Star isn't here…" Soul was about to continue but Liz stopped him.  
"Wowowo! So you would have asked Black Star for help? What are you thinking of?! No, we will help you!" Liz said, a little off.  
"Liz but…" Kid tried to say.  
"No 'buts' Kid! We will help Soul get his woman!" Liz yelled to Kid.  
"Ok, ok." Kid finally said. "And Soul?"  
"Yea?" Soul asked looking at Kid.  
"Have you already practice how propose it?" Kid asked.  
"Why practice?" Soul asked. Since he was thinking of just doing it.  
"Duh!" Liz said, "I am surprised of saying this but, it needs to be perfect!" Liz said.  
"I was just thinking of doing it, but if you two say so, it's ok." Soul finally said.  
"Do you have the ring already?" Kid asked.  
"Yea" Soul said smiling, showing his shark teeth.  
"What you waiting for? Show us the ring and then we can practice?" Liz said excited.  
Soul just smiled and pulled out a little black box out of his pocket. He then opened it and left at sight a ring with a big ruby.  
Liz and Kid just stayed there in shock with their mouths half-opened.  
"And? What do you think of the ring?" Soul asked after a few moments.  
"It's perfect!" Liz and Kid said at the same time.  
"Now, time to practice!" Liz said to Soul.

-with Maka and Sora-  
The two Albarn sister were walking to Stein's class.  
"And what if my suspicion is real Sora?" Maka asked, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.  
"Leave it to me Maka. I will kill Soul if it come out to be real." Sora said determined.  
When they got there, Maka peeked through the door and tears came down her cheek. She saw Soul kneeling, holding Liz's hand and in his other hand was a beautiful ring. And just for her luck, Soul had just said 'marry me'. Maka couldn't hold her tears and cried. She ran away, covering her face. Sora just stood there, in shock, thinking 'I will kill Soul!'  
Soul heard Maka, and rapidly put the ring in his pocket and went to the door. He just saw Sora standing there with killing eyes.  
Liz and Kid came out after Soul and just saw Sora.  
"Why did you do that to Maka?!" Sora screamed to Soul.  
"Sora hear me! I do not like Liz or want to get married with her! I was just practicing for when I asked Maka!" Soul screamed back at Sora, knowing she would kill him if he didn't say anything.  
"What? So all this was for Maka?" Sora asked.  
"Yes!" Soul, Liz, and Kid yelled together.  
"Ok. But Maka thought you were cheating on her with Liz?" Sora said, pointing to Liz.  
"No, no. They were just helping me." Soul said. "Kid can you help me find Maka?" Soul asked looking at Kid.  
"Sure, just let me find her soul" Kid said, as he closed his eyes and searched for Maka's soul.  
"Soul, so you want to get married with Maka?" Sora asked with a bit of happiness.  
"Yea…" Soul answered as he placed one hand behind his neck.  
"Soul! I found her! She is at the rooftop! Hurry!" Kid yelled to Soul.  
Soul just heard where Maka was and run as fast as he could.

-at the rooftop-  
Maka was crying. She couldn't believe Soul was doing this to her. What had she done wrong? Was it her little chest? She just cried more when she remembered Soul and Liz.  
Suddenly Maka sensed Soul's soul at the door.  
"Go away!" Maka yelled, whipping her tears away.  
"No Maka. I am going nowhere." Soul said as he walked towards her.  
"Go away! Your future wife is waiting for you!" Maka yelled.  
"No Maka. Let me explain you." Soul said as he put his arms around her waist.  
Maka was about to run away, but Soul hugged her tightly.  
"Maka, Liz isn't my future wife… She was just helping me" Soul said, loosening Maka and kneeling in front of her.  
Maka couldn't believe what was about to happen.  
Soul took out a ring with a big ruby and grabbed her hand.  
"Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" Soul said as he looked up at her.  
Tears came down Maka's cheek, but these were tears if happiness.  
"Yes Soul. Yes! I accept!" Maka said happily.  
Soul put the ring in Maka's ring finger and got up. When they were face to face, Soul saw Maka was smiling, her big emerald eyes were brighting, and she was lightly blushing. Soul wasn't at better conditions. He just smiled and kissed her sweetly. Maka kissed him back, with the same sweetness.  
Liz, Kid, and Sora came from behind the door, since they were watching the cute couple. They congratulate the couple. Maka and Soul saw each other and they both knew this was just the beginning of their happily ever after.


End file.
